Bars, restaurants, and other businesses that sell food and drinks often place cold beverages in pitchers that are sold to customers. Unfortunately, the beverages in the pitchers rapidly warm before the beverages are consumed. Ice can be placed inside the beverage (such as soda or beer), but as the ice melts it dilutes the beverage and negatively affects the taste.
Businesses that sell cold beverages in pitchers and other containers endeavor to keep the beverages from warming before the beverages are consumed.